Indestructible
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: To one person, Gibbs is indestructible, but is he really?


Indestructible

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least.

Rating: T (just to be on the safe side, you know?)

Spoilers: "Mind Games"

Summary: To one person, Gibbs is indestructible, but is he really?

**Author's note**: Well, I couldn't stop my mind when I was re-watching season 3's episode "Mind Games" and very particular scene, between Gibbs and Abby, and here I am, writing again. I really hope you'll like it. This is dedicated to Joy Clarke.

**This story, hasn't been reread by anyone else, so a billion sorry's for the mistakes that are still in the story. I haven't forgotten my other WIP stories, I swear, and I love you my readers for being such great reviewers.**

**I hope this little will make up for the long waiting for my other stories to be updated; I swear I'm working on them too!**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned his head at the sound of the door that opened._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey"_

"_What are you doing, here?"_

_I just wanted to see what the monster looked like. _

_Gibbs doesn't say another words as Abby comes to stand next to him as they both watch, Kyle Boone though the window panel. _

"_He doesn't look that scary." She says, in a low voice._

_Gibbs then takes a step toward Abby and asks "You've seen the photographs?"_

"_Yes." She answers, looking suddenly like a little girl being caught doing something she shouldn't have." _

_A couple of seconds later, Gibbs has walked out of the room, leaving Abby alone in the dark room._

***

Night had long ago put its coat on, and the state of Washington, D.C. is mostly quiet. Gibbs's team had already long gone home, except of course for Gibbs himself, he had still their last case on his mind: Kyle Boone had finally received his deserved punishment. For the 27 women that psycho had killed, justice had been served thanks to NCIS special agent, Gibbs and his team.

There was one problem though; the aftermath. The case had brought back old memories that the special agent thought he'd been able to bury very deeply inside. The memories were still so vivid; he could still see the faces of the victims, that pungent smell was still present in his nostrils. But the worst was that he could still see and hear the families' pain, their distress, their denial, their begging to tell them that all this hadn't really happened that their daughter wasn't really dead.

Unfortunately, it was true and he couldn't bring their child back, the case at killed him slowly inside.

This particular case, had change Jethro Gibbs into the man he was today. Working at NCIS changed him, but Kyle Boone almost succeeded in destroying him.

Everyone in the federal building had already called him a bastard ones and he didn't denied he was one. There were only two possibilities when you met Leroy Jethro Gibbs or you liked him or you hated him, either it was one or the other he didn't care. What mattered to him was that he could do his job and put the 'monsters' that were still walking freely in the streets behind bars.

To most people who met him, he might have appeared like a dinosaur, or a bull dog, who never smiles, but none of these people, knew how many scars, had marked him for life.

Some of the scars were physically visible as he was shirtless, which was something that never happened at her, but sometimes at night in his basement on his boat when no one could see them he made the visible to the walls of the room.

**~*~*~*~**

Abby was lying in a warm bath, her eyes were closed, and her thought were drifting freely, she smiled, because once again her thoughts were about her boss, she could stop thinking about him since the Kyle Boone case. That man had done such horrible things he seemed to have left an indelible mark on Gibbs. She could explain what it was exactly, but each that bastard was mention or when he knew he had to go seeing him in the interrogation room the light in his eyes just seemed to die instantly.

_What has he done to you, Gibbs? What has Boone done to you to make you feel so empty of emotion when you had to be around him?_

Her cell rang at the precise moment, opening her eyes; she looks at the caller ID. Taking her phone in on hand she flips it open.

"Hey, Gibbs. What can I do for you?"

["Just answering one question."] He says.

"And what question would that be?"

At that moment her bathroom door opens slowly.

"Gibbs?" she asks as she's not directly receiving an answer from the other end of the phone.

"Will you always be there for me?" he asks, in some kind of broken voice that shatters her heart into a billion pieces, and her eyes close again. She can sense he presence, she doesn't have to see him to know he's watching her.

She's covered in bubbles so there is nothing for him to see except for her face -- not that she would have really mind if he would have been able to see her though, --shutting her cell with a loud clap, she inhales sharply before letting the air slowly leave her longs again.

"Of course, I'll always be there for you, Gibbs. How can you even asking me this?"she demands as she finally opens her eyes and look at him as he is sitting on the side of the bathtub.

Sliding his phone in his jacket pocket, Gibbs simply looked at her.

"You, okay, my silvered-haired fox?"

At Abby's words a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah," her boss and fried says in a weak voice.

"So how come I don't believe it?" Abby, replies concern evident in her voice.

"I'm okay, Abbs, really."

"Your eyes are telling me something else, Gibbs. Did no one ever tell you that the eyes are the mirrors of our souls? And your eyes are telling me you are everything but fine. It's me, Gibbs, Abby, I'm not anybody you can tell me everything."

"Not everything, Abbs…"

"Sure you can. I'm not gonna break, you know?"

"Physically not maybe, but mentally you will for sure that what that bastard did to me, Abby. To you I may appear as superman or even indestructible, but I'm not. Neither I'm a superman nor am I indestructible. He made me the one who I am today…" his voice trailed off.

Abby shifted a little uncomfortably under the bubbles, and Gibbs turned on the warm water faucet as he smiled at her. Abby just smiled back. After a few moments he turned the warm water off, more bubble at formed as the water run into the tub.

"Better?"

Nodding her head, "definitely, thanks."

Standing up then, Gibbs does something unusual, no saying one single word and taking off his jacket; he leaves the bathroom for a moment only to come back few instants later with a lighter and a few candles.

Surprised Abby stares had him with questioning eyes, but no answer comes, only a smirk.

Abby suddenly feels a heat wave flow through her.

As Gibbs slowly walks toward her, and looks at her intensely, she sustains his look. Disposing the candles all around the bathtub he then lights them one by one.

"Never let anyone or anything ever change you, Abbs." He all of a sudden tells her.

"Gibbs, you know I can't promise you that." Life events make us change sooner or later, they always do, no matter how hard we try not to let them to. It's the way life goes…"

"Yeah, you're right." He sighs.

Gibbs stood once more and put the lighter on the sink border than turned around and went to sit on the bathtub again.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Gibbs. And that's what Boone did, he made you stronger, _**you**_ managed to put him behind bars, _**you**_ did it. You did what no one else managed to do." He face became very serious then.

"That's why I love you, Gibbs. I always have and I always, even if still think it's not a good thing, I can't stop myself of doing so."

'_God she looks so beautiful' _was all he could think when he looked down at her face.

At that moment, he knew he had lost the fight. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore, so he did the only that was left to do, he bent down, and brushed his lips against hers, steadying himself with his hands holding the tub and by doing so, preventing himself from falling forward too much.

A moment later, he let go of her lips and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed, he heard Abby breathe _'finally'_

He then felt Abby's hand applying a gentle pressure against the base of his head, and a second later her lips were caressing his again. This time, the kissed deepened rapidly and Gibbs found himself ending in the bathtub as well still fully closed, but not really caring at all.

The kiss broke only because the two of them were in real need of oxygen.

They looked at each other and Abby stated "To me no matter what has happened to you in the past, no matter what Boone did. You are indestructible" and they lips met again.

~*~* THE END *~*~

So what did you think?

4


End file.
